Kiss by Kiss
by sheilkuroi
Summary: Hisoka gets sick after a day outside, and Tsuzuki is intent on taking care of him. Giving them time to bond, and listen to the Shikigami sing? (Many song fic)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei..tho like most fans I wish I did *pout* I do own the anime DVD's, mangas 1-11 and 2 art books of it tho *cheesy grin*..ok bye.  
  
Note: Ok well I haven't written a fan fiction in almost 2 years so I'm probably real rusty so forgive that. This will have chapters and I hope it's not too bed. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
~ means thinking~  
  
Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka; maybe Watari x Tatsumi; and Wakaba x Terazuma (just cuz they're kawaii)  
  
"But Hisoka!!!"  
  
"I said NO."  
  
Whimpering could be heard, softly at first as it slowly made its way up the lean tan neck of a sad little puppy. Soon however the sound got louder as large jets of tears started to pour out of the puppy's eyes. And before long the wailing was so loud that the glass in the windows started to shake and crack. That was until a seemingly delicate hand came ramming down onto the nearby desk, causing a cracking sound that caused all else to go silent.  
  
"Tsuzuki."  
  
A sniffle.  
  
"I. said. no."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, standing up from his previous inu position and looking down at his partner. Letting his eyes swell up with tears one last time, but giving up as his tears turned to ice under his younger partners glare.  
  
"Fiiineee." The purple eyed man pouted, walking over and slumping down into his chair. Kicking his feet up and dumping them on the top of his desk very nosily, before slapping papers down and flicking pens out of his way, like a child throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
This continued for the next 5 minutes, until Tsuzuki heard the unmistakable crunch of a pen being broken in agitation and the noticeable twitch that had developed in Hisoka's eyebrow.  
  
~Party pooper~  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, resting his chin in his hands and watching the clouds go by outside. Beautiful blue sky, birds singing, sakura blossoms falling, butterflies fluttering around and even the occasional owl or toucan from Watari's lab went by the window.  
  
~What a perfect day.so pretty, if only I could be out there.ohhh if only.~  
  
"OK FINE!"  
  
The brunet jumped, looking up at his now seething green eyed partner.  
  
"We can go outside! JEEZ!"  
  
Tsuzuki grinned, clapping his puppy paws together and bounding around in a figure 8 style between Hisoka's legs, only to be kicked out the door by a now very twitchy Hisoka.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes, leaning against one of the old maple trees that decorated an abandoned park in Takeo. As much as he hated to admit it, he was rather glad they went outside, the weather was warm with a slight breeze and the falling leaves made everything look like time was slowing down. Truly relaxing.  
  
FOOOMM  
  
Then again.maybe not.  
  
Hisoka groaned, opening one eye to look at his inu-mode partner jumping through the piles of leaves like a 5 year old.  
  
"Come on 'Soka-chan! Its fun!"  
  
"Don't call me that, baka."  
  
Tsuzuki pouted, fluffing up his tail and burrowing into the leaves again before coming out only inches away from Hisoka's face.  
  
As if on command, the young boys face started to heat up, causing a splash of pink to paint across his fair cheeks.  
  
"B-baka! What are you doing!?!"  
  
Tsuzuki giggled, reaching out and poking Hisoka's nose playfully.  
  
"Waiii~~! You're so cute when you blush 'Soka-chan!"  
  
Hisoka blinked, turning his head away and wishing that the damn blush would stop getting redder.  
  
Tsuzuki grinned, turning around and leaning against a pile of leaves, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.  
  
"I just love the smell of fall. The smell of dried leaves, wet grass, fresh rain and cool breezes. There's just something so great about that smell."  
  
Hisoka glanced over, tilting his head to look at his partner lying down in the leaves.  
  
But in doing so his breath caught a little in his throat. Watching Tsuzuki, his violet eyes reflecting the many colors of the falling leaves, hair laced in with red and gold and the smooth skin of his, slightly moist from the dew that the leaves once held, shining in the afternoon light. Hisoka couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Thanks for letting us come out here Hisoka." Tsuzuki turned his head, giving off one of his warm smiles that seemed to heat up the air around them.  
  
Hisoka said nothing, turning his head down to hide the very bright blush on his cheeks and slowly tossing away a few rebellious leaves from his work papers. He was getting slightly uncomfortable with his partners unusual serious attitude.  
  
"W-what the-" The emerald eyed boy looked up suddenly, feeling a light touch on his cheek, only to recognize the touch as a pair of lips that belonged to a certain brown haired man.  
  
Hisoka turned quickly, looking up to see his partner wearing a very goofy grin. As quickly as he came, Tsuzuki dived back into the leaves, tail flapping and ears twitching as he swam around in the colors.  
  
"B-baka." Hisoka mumbled, unconsciously running a hand up to trace around the spot his partner had kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hisookaaa I'm sorry!!!"  
  
"I heard you baka, along with the 58 other times you've said that."  
  
"But you're still scowling...well you always scowl but this one is really scowly.."  
  
"That made no sense dummy."  
  
Tsuzuki pouted, trying desperately to cover his partner with his old trench coat while they walked back over to the Bureau. Unfortunately for him his partner was not about to let himself be taken care of and kept walking faster every time Tsuzuki tried to put the coat on his shoulders.  
  
"Mou..'Soka-chan you're gonna catcha cold and then you'll be sick and I don't want to work by myself."  
  
"Baka, I'm not going to catch a cold. Shinigami's can't catch colds. Besides I'm not dumb enough to let you work by yourself that would be the end of Meifu as we know it."  
  
"HIDOIIIIII"  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-san. May I ask why you are now just arriving to work? Your lunch break ended over two hours ago."  
  
"I am sorry Tatsumi-san, we took a .small detour on our way back to work."  
  
Hisoka bowed politely as the steely eyed secretary stared down at the two co-workers.  
  
"Very well but you will be deducted those two hours from your pay check."  
  
"WAH!? Tatsumi!! That's no fair!"  
  
"Of course not" Tatsumi smiled warmly at them "Who said life was fair?"  
  
"B-but Tatsuumiiiiiii"  
  
Tatsumi sweatdroped slightly, looking down at a chibi-Tsuzuki with tears coming out in waterfalls down his cheeks.  
  
"I don't even have a pay check to deduct anymoorreeee *SOB* I've been having to live off of Wakaba and Watari! And you don't wanna KNOW what Watari's cost for getting money is!"  
  
Tatsumi sighed, smirking inwardly at finally finding out the reason why Tsuzuki had featured a stylish neon green mow hawk and eyebrows a few days back.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Tsuzuki-san but that is not my fault. You just need to learn how to work-Kurosaki-san??"  
  
"Eh? Hisoka?"  
  
Both brunettes turned around, looking at Hisoka who had the most bizarre look on his face. A type of cross between being hit with a brick and utter confusion of everything that was going around him.  
  
"Its.warm"  
  
With that stated, the blond boy promptly passed out, his partner grabbing him before he could hit the white tile floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Chapter 2: Found you

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Yami No Matsuei. Or Martine McGutcheon's "I've Got you" Be nice if I did tho.  
  
Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
  
Note: Eh.I'm really not that good at writing.I mean I can be...I'm just so rusty so please forgive my cheezyness.I'll get better! I swear!...oh and next chapter will have some Shikigami in it..  
  
~means thinking~  
  
Chapter 2: Found you  
  
"I'm fine damnit"  
  
"Ne ne 'Soka-chan, such language! And you're not fine! You passed out so you are sick and you are going home!"  
  
"Fine! But you don't have to ca-*yawn* carry me! I can walk just fine!"  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled lightly, looking down at the younger shinigami in his arms, old black trench coat draped over him like a blanket, and face painted over with the usual scowl.  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea, you passed out last time."  
  
"I d-*yawn* did not!"  
  
Hisoka grumbled, face turning beet red as Tsuzuki opened his apartment door and steered in like they were a pair of newly weds.  
  
"Honey! We're home!"  
  
"Baka."  
  
Tsuzuki grinned, took off his shoes and started to walk foreword but had forgotten about the higher flooring and tripped face first into the wooden floor.  
  
"Ittaiii~~" Tsuzuki moaned rubbing the back of his head and grumbling about stupid waxed floors.  
  
~At least I didn't break anything.wait.~  
  
"Hisoka!?" The brunet sat up, ignoring the imprint of the wood on his face and desperately glanced around for any sign of his bright eyed partner.  
  
"His..oka?"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked, looking across the floor at his partner sprawled out in a very odd position. One leg was hanging over the arm of his couch; the other was pulled up to the boy's chest in an odd attempt at keeping warm. Tsuzuki tilted his head to one side, standing up and walking over to Hisoka. Finally realizing the boy was out like a light, snoring softly and seemingly un-phased by the previous drop and roll.  
  
Tsuzuki let out his breath, not realizing he had been holding it for the past 5 minutes. Smiling he bent down and gathered the boy into his arms, walking over and opening the bedroom door and gently setting Hisoka down.  
  
"Now then.food.." A huge cheesy grin plastered over the purple eyed shinigami's face as he skipped out of the room and toward the kitchen.  
  
~I'll make udon and ramen and soba and ..~  
  
One of Tsuzuki's eyes twitched as he stared into an empty cabinet. Running over and opening the fridge he found a very similar scene staring at him. And after 10 minutes of rummaging around the kitchen and looking within every nook and cranny, all he could find was a can of tomato soup, a huge bag of rice and tons of green tea packs.  
  
~W-what is this!? Does Hisoka not eat at all!? I mean I know he doesn't have breakfast but he doesn't have lunch or dinner either!? You can't survive off of just rice and tea!!! ~  
  
A light grumble shifted through Tsuzuki's throat as he rested his forehead on the counter, running ideas through his mind as to what to cook Hisoka. He didn't have enough money to go buy anything and he wasn't about to go ask for money from Watari, knowing the consequents of that was earning a pair of attractive donkey ears. And Wakaba was out of town with Terazuma on a case.  
  
"Da'me." With a sigh the brown haired man stood up and started to cook the tomato soup, setting some rice on to boil and starting up a pot of tea. He really wished there was something more he could give the boy when he was sick.  
  
"AH I almost forgot!" Tsuzuki sprinted out into the living room and rummaged around is pocket, pulling out a small plastic wrapper that contained some maboshi.*  
  
"Hisoka will like these." With a satisfied grin on his face, Tsuzuki walked into the bedroom as he waited for the food to cook.  
  
Tsuzuki walked around the room, closing the curtains to dim the bright day light. Letting out a groan he walked over to the bed and kneeled down near the side, looking up at his sleeping partner and feeling a small smile wash over his face as he reached out and traced a hand across the golden locks of hair.  
  
Hisoka mumbled something in his sleep as he moved into the touch. Tsuzuki grinned, pulling his hand away and resting his chin on the covers, content with staring at the boy.  
  
~So hard.23 years old and still in the body of a 16 year old.~Tsuzuki closed his eyes slightly, running his hand back up and tracing the contour of the boys cheeks and chin.  
  
"Why did your life have to be so hard.your family.your death.even I made your afterlife hard.but you know I don't mean to don't you?" Tsuzuki sighed, moving up to sit on the bed side as he ran his hand over Hisoka's face, slowly humming a song that he had once heard on the radio from some place in America.  
  
"Flowers, they don't always bloom  
  
And even when they do they're not meant to last forever  
  
Love can turn out any time  
  
The good and bad, the wrong and right  
  
Find a way to come together  
  
'Cause I've got you to pull me through another day  
  
And you've got me together we will run away  
  
'Cause I've got you, who cares what anyone may say  
  
I know I'm gonna find my way, 'cause I found you  
  
I found you  
  
They say that we're too young  
  
Too young we've just begun  
  
To realize what we've been given  
  
Take our chances as they come  
  
Don't look back at what's been done  
  
Pass the road that we have driven  
  
'Cause I've got you to pull me through another day  
  
And you've got me together we will run away  
  
'Cause I've got you, who cares what anyone may say  
  
I know I'm gonna find my way, 'cause I found you  
  
Found you  
  
If I have you I've got everything  
  
If I've got you I've got the moon, the stars, the sun  
  
What more could I want?  
  
'Cause I've got you to pull me through another day  
  
And you've got me together we will run away  
  
'Cause I've got you, who cares what anyone may say  
  
I know I'm gonna find my way, 'cause I found you  
  
I found you  
  
You  
  
Found you"  
  
Tsuzuki slowly bent down, kissing Hisoka's forehead gently before standing up and smiling softly.  
  
"AH THE FOOD!" Tsuzuki turned around and sprinted out of the door, falling face first, forgetting the kitchen floor was lower than the rest.  
  
Slowly a green eye opened, looking toward the doorway and bringing the bed sheets up to cover a pair of red-tinted cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
* Maboshi-pickled plums VERY popular in Japan. (Personally I couldn't handle them, they were way to strong for me) 


	3. Chapter 3: End of time

Disclaimer: Same as other chapters, but I don't own Sarah Brightman or her song "Until the end of time"  
  
Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
  
Notes:..yay Kouchin I like Kouchin, but before that, MAJOR SPOILER MAJOR MAJOR FROM BOOK 11 and Hana to Yume!! SO READ AT OWN CAUTION!!!  
  
Other: ~indicates thinking ~  
  
Chapter 3: End of time  
  
Tsuzuki yawned, watching the pen he had been entertaining himself with for the past hour, fly into the air and land into his palm.  
  
The man sighed, pouting slightly at his own lack of brain a few minutes ago. He had ran into the kitchen, worrying about the food before he even realized he never started the oven.  
  
~Darn technology, I remember when one fire was enough to cook, clean and warm things up. No need for all those fancy buttons~  
  
Another pout lined his lips as he listened to the boiling water in the tea pot, flipping the pen over into the air before missing it and feeling the plastic smack him in the head.  
  
"Itaiiii~~"  
  
With a well stated grumble and a few needed curses, the purple eyed man got up, walking the short distances to Hisoka's room and sitting down on the bed once again.  
  
~By the pace that stove is going it'll take all night to cook! ~  
  
An exasperated sigh passed through Tsuzuki's lips as he rested against the sheets, watching Hisoka's sleeping form nestle closer into the covers.  
  
~Tenshi .amazing tenshi*~  
  
Tsuzuki leaned back against the bed frame, closing his eyes tightly as he ran thoughts over through his head. The time when Hisoka's green eyes first met his, during the vampire case, the time he first learned of Hisoka's murder. The time he got to hold his partner close after Tsubaki-hime's death on the Queen Camellia. The time his partner had run through the fire to save him, and now the time he learned of Hisoka's family from Tatsumi and Watari.  
  
~Those damn bastards, your mother hating you for being born. Your father, locking you up because of your gift. Your whole family not caring about you, just your sister Hisoka.just her.those bastards, only visiting the family grave for her death, not yours. They are the demons, not you. Those awful damn ba-~  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked, looking over toward the bed at a pair of luminescent green eyes.  
  
"I said stop it, I don't want to be remind of my family."  
  
"OH! Gods Hisoka I'm sorry! I forgot about your empathy! And I thought you were asleep.I'm sorry I didn't...mean to wake you.and bring back such bad memories."  
  
Silence filled the room for several minutes as both shinigami stared at the floor.  
  
"Dajou-bou ka?*"  
  
"I-iie.."  
  
"Iie???" Tsuzuki blinked, leaning down and placing a warm hand against Hisoka's forehead. Flinching back at the sudden wave of heat that passed through his palm.  
  
"Hisoka! You're burning up! You got a bad fever! WAIII I TOLD YOU YOU'D CATCH A COLD!"  
  
"Oiy, stop yelling I can hear you just fine."  
  
"You stay RIGHT THERE I'll go get some ice and medicine and-and something else!"  
  
With that said the now panicking form of Tsuzuki sped out the bedroom door and tripped over the kitchen flooring once more. Leaving a sweat-dropping Hisoka watching him from the pile of sheets he was currently trapped in.  
  
"OK I got ice and water and tea!" Tsuzuki slid to a halt at the edge of the bed after a few minutes running around the kitchen. Leaning down and resting the ice pack on Hisoka's head and half expecting it to burst up into steam upon contact.  
  
"There, any better?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
A smile.  
  
"um.."  
  
Tsuzuki turned his head to one side, noticing Hisoka's whole face was starting to turn a bright red color.  
  
"You um.got water all over your shirt Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki followed Hisoka's embarrassed gaze to his now soaking wet white shirt. Feeling a blush crawl forth onto his own face Tsuzuki let out a small laugh.  
  
"Ahhhhh so I did! Silly me! Well um.AH! I know! Whenever I was sick, Ruka would always sing for me or tell me stories and I'd feel so much better.so while I go change um.I know! I'll call Kouchin to sing for you!"  
  
Hisoka blinked, not expecting the sudden suggestion of bringing a shikigami into his house just for his entertainment.  
  
"Er.Tsuzuki I don't think that is such a good idea...she's a goddess and all."  
  
"Non-sense! She loves to sing! And you know she loves ya!"  
  
~That's for sure.~ Hisoka smirked slightly, remembering their first meeting and being glomped by both Kouchin and Suzaku.  
  
"Now then" Tsuzuki walked over to the middle of the room, lacing his fingers together and closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"I bow to thee the twelve gods who protect me!! Come forth, Kouchin!"  
  
Hisoka stared as the room glowed a soft pink color; small purple flowers appeared and swirled into the form of a woman. After many minutes of the floral display the flowers dropped, revealing the figure of a young woman dressed in a traditional kimono, wearing her long black hair down her back.  
  
"Good evening Tsuzuki-san! What can I do for you darling?" The woman smiled, her flower tattoo's shining on her face as she adjusted her biwa over one arm.  
  
"Ah yes! Could you sing a song for 'Soka-chan? He's not feeling well and your music always makes me feel better! I gotta go change my shirt so I'll be back later!"  
  
Kouchin nodded, turning around and smiling at Hisoka as she sat on the bed and tuned her biwa.  
  
" I will sing to you a tale of dessert nights! Please enjoy it Hisoka- kun."  
  
Hisoka only nodded, pulling the covers up to his cheeks again and watching as Tsuzuki smiled and left the room.  
  
"Around the world in eighty days we sailed the  
  
Seven seas  
  
A thousand nights and one, and forty more  
  
In fantasy  
  
The prophecy in destiny was falling  
  
Calling  
  
Falling  
  
And calling out to me  
  
And will we find our destination  
  
Within a time of resignation  
  
A night of poetry and motion  
  
At 69, until the end of time  
  
If I were God and ruled the world  
  
I'd spin a wheel of dreams  
  
Of waking in paradise  
  
And shadows in between  
  
The prophecy in destiny was falling  
  
Calling  
  
Falling  
  
And calling out to me  
  
And will we find our destination  
  
Within a time of resignation  
  
A night of poetry and motion  
  
At 69, until the end of time  
  
Was there in a moment in madness  
  
And then a momentary sadness  
  
A night of poetry and motion  
  
All at 69, until the end of time"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*Tenshi-Angel 


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful

Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei or Sarah Brightmans "Beautiful"  
  
Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
  
Notes: ~Indicates thinking~  
  
A/N: wahh sorry I really don't like this chapter so please forgive its lameness.I might re-write it.or try to make the next chapter better.so gomen nasai!! *bows at feet*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Beautiful  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If you can depend  
  
On certainty  
  
Count it out and weigh it up again  
  
You can be sure  
  
You've reached the end  
  
And still you don't feel  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
You are yes, you are, yes you are-"  
  
"What are you singing?"  
  
Kouchin gasped, looking up from her biwa as she abruptly stopped her  
singing at the sound of someone entering the room.  
  
"Ah Tsuzuki-san, welcome back! What a nice shirt you are wearing! It fits you so nicely darling!"  
  
Tsuzuki grinned, rubbing the back of his neck slightly and sweat-dropping at Kouchin's complements on his normal blue shirt.  
  
"Ne, that song you were just singing.it sounds so nice."  
  
"Well of course it does Tsuzuki-san! It was written for you!" Kouchin smiled a devious grin, nudging her head in the direction of Hisoka, who currently was hidden under the covers from sheer embarrassment.  
  
~Did she HAVE to say that!?~ Hisoka groaned under the sheets, wishing she hadn't hinted that he requested a song about Tsuzuki.  
  
"Ah well please continue!"  
  
A groan was muffled out from the covers as Hisoka desperately tried to sink into the cotton and just disappear.  
  
"It would be my pleasure Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"If you can ignore  
  
What you've become  
  
Take it out and see it die again  
  
You can be here  
  
So who's a friend  
  
and still you don't feel  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
You are yes, you are, yes you are  
  
Yes, you are  
  
Innermost thoughts  
  
Will be understood and  
  
you can have all you need  
  
Do you know, you're beautiful, do you know  
  
about anything  
  
Do you know, you're beautiful, do you know  
  
about anyone  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
You are, yes, you are, yes, you are  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
You are yes, you are, yes you are  
  
You are  
  
Yes, you are  
  
Yes, you are"  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, resting his head against the sheets and closing his eyes in relaxation with the sweet music of Kouchin's biwa.  
  
"That was so pretty!!" Inu-Tsuzuki giggled, clapping his paws and opening his eyes so he could successfully glomp a smiling Kouchin.  
  
Hisoka by this time had peeked his eyes out enough to watch the giggling pair, his face still a deep scarlet color from a mix of embarrassment and fever. Sighing the boy sat up, eyes suddenly going crossed and head falling back at the strange rushing sensation, only to be eliminated by a sharp pain from hitting the wooden backboard.  
  
"Hisoka!"  
  
Tsuzuki scooted over, scooping the boys head into his arms and staring down at the blond haired boy whose eyes were now swirls.  
  
"Wahhh 'Soka-channn you need to stop hurting yourself! Its not good for your health! Ne I know! I'll call Tenkuu, she knows a great food recipe for making people feel better!"  
  
Tsuzuki slipped off the bed, gently setting the cross-eyed Hisoka onto the pillows and walking over to the middle of the room.  
  
"I pray to thee, the twelve gods that protect me! Come forth, Tenkuu!!"  
  
The room suddenly filled with dark blue light, the floor becoming a soft liquid texture as the walls began to drip. Quickly however the setting reversed and a bright red flame color surrounded a very confused Tsuzuki.  
  
"Wha-the??"  
  
As soon as the lights had come, they disappeared. Leaving a small little blue haired girl sitting in the arms of the fire goddess Suzaku.  
  
"Tsuzuki-chan!"  
  
"My Tsuzuki!!"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked, tilting his head but welcoming the sudden attack of hugs and kisses.  
  
"Suzaku? What are you doing here? I summoned Tenkuu."  
  
"Oh so you're not happy to see me???"  
  
"NO NO that's not it! I was just surprised!!!"  
  
Suzaku smirked, setting Tenkuu down on the floor, who quickly ran over and started to poke the swirly eyed Hisoka.  
  
"Well you should know by now that SohRyu would never allow her to come here on her own. So me being the responsible beautiful adult I am, kindly offered to accompany her. Besides! I getta see my Tsuzuki!!!"  
  
With that said the grinning phoenix jumped over and tackled Tsuzuki, nuzzling him and making an odd squawking noise to show her appreciation.  
  
Tsuzuki giggled, hugging back before looking up to see Tenkuu sticking a shell up Hisoka's noise.  
  
"WHA! Tenkuu-chan we don't stick those up peoples noses!" Quickly he stood up and pulled her away, resting her on one of his shoulders and taking the shell out of Hisoka's nose. "Now then, I was wondering if you could help me take care of Hisoka. I know you cook a mean sea-food meal Tenkuu-chan, could you help me out?"  
  
"HAIII!! Tsuzuki-chan!!" Tenkuu giggled and grinned, hopping down from the tall mans shoulder and running over to the kitchen.  
  
"Hahah I think I'll help her in the kitchen, if you think that would be alright with Hisoka-kun?" Kouchin asked, standing up and looking over at Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki grinned and nodded, walking back over and sitting down to a now semi-normal Hisoka (Except for the cold). Suzaku and Tsuzuki both giggled as they watched the young shinigami rub his nose and look around curiously as to why it was hurting all the sudden.  
  
"S-suzaku??"  
  
Suzaku grinned, pouncing on top of the boy and nuzzling his cheek.  
  
~.so warm.well she is a fire guardian after all.~  
  
"Neeee Hisoka-kun! What can I do to make you feel better?? I will do anythin' hun!"  
  
Hisoka blinked; sweat dropping at her strange accent and shrugging as he looked up to see Tsuzuki adjusting the ice pack on his forehead.  
  
"NE Neesan I know you have a pretty voice too! Why don't you sing a song for Hisoka?"  
  
Suzaku stood up, leaning over to one side and resting her face in the palm of one hand in a hard thinking position.  
  
"Hmm I have a better idea.come with me Tsuzuki-san."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be continued. 


	5. Chapter 5: If I never knew

Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei or Jon Secada & Shanice's "If I Never Knew You"  
  
Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
  
Notes: ~Indicates thinking~  
  
A/N: Well I hope this chapter is ok ^^; sorry it's taken so long. And THANK YOU ALL For your wonderful comments, it's really brightened my day and helped me write more. Thank you so much ^_^. (Also I wanna apologize for the odd kind format, my word program is really odd and the computer doesn't seem to post it very well..so please bare with me till I figure it out!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: If I never knew  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not coming out."  
  
Hisoka blinked, looking over toward the bathroom door, one that had been closed and locked for the past 5 minutes. In those past 5 minutes he had heard a number of odd noises coming from a purple eyed shinigami and a fiery shikigami. Noises that resembled screaming, whining, giggling, and an odd assortment of snorts.  
  
"Oh come now Tsuzuki-san! You look wonderful! You want to cheer Hisoka up yes?"  
  
"Yes.but this'll scare him! Not cheer him up!"  
  
Hisoka sweat-dropped, wondering if they forgot he was only a few feet away and could hear their every word.  
  
"Tsuzuki, if you don't come out here I'll drag you out. Now come on!" With that said the tall phoenix yanked out a whining man. One that was dressed up in a very formal Chinese suit, decorated with the traditional ornamental knots and beads.  
  
A silent moment passed as the man stared at the ground, face red in sheer embarrassment at wearing such an elaborate outfit. While standing right behind was his very chipper phoenix, with a look on her faces that clearly yelled 'damn-I'm-good'.  
  
"Er.Tsuzuki.when did the circus come to town?"  
  
"WAIII HIDOI! I TOLD YOU HE'D MAKE FUN OF IT!!"  
  
Suzaku sighed, rolling her eyes slightly at the crying man and un- amused teen.  
  
~this is going to be harder than I thought.~  
  
"Well Hisoka-kun, this beautiful outfit, designed by the well known Kirin is not the ending of your lucky treat!"  
  
"Oh no.there's more???"  
  
"He's starting to hallucinate.Don't take it personally Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"We are going to sing a song especially for you Hisoka-kun! Written by your dear partner and I!"  
  
Hisoka grumbled slightly, nodding his approval to get it over with and silently hopping Tsuzuki's singing was better than his cooking.  
  
"Wahhhh Neesan I'm afraid, what happens if I forget a line or something??"  
  
Suzaku just grinned, pulling Tsuzuki over to the bed and pushing him down so he was sitting next to Hisoka's knees.  
  
"I'll help you. Are you READY HISOKA-KUN!"  
  
"Hai hai don't yell!"  
  
"Ok! And one! TWO, ONE TWO THREE HIT IT!"  
  
A blank stare.  
  
"Heheh sorry I just always wanted to say that.you may start Tsuzuki- san.hee.."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, letting a small smile go across his lips as he shook his head lightly.  
  
"Well...um hope you like it Hisoka." Tsuzuki cleared his throat, closing his eyes and sighing as he softly started to hum the words.  
  
"If I never knew you  
  
If I never felt this love  
  
I would have no inkling of  
  
How precious life can be  
  
And if I never held you  
  
I would never have a clue  
  
How at last I'd find in you  
  
The missing part of me  
  
In this world so full of fear  
  
Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear  
  
In your eyes  
  
So dry your eyes  
  
And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you."  
  
Suzaku smiled, sitting down on the other side of Hisoka and taking in a deep breath to sing.  
  
"If I never knew you  
  
I'd be safe but half as real  
  
Never knowing I could feel  
  
A love so strong and true  
  
I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you"  
  
"I thought our love would be so beautiful"  
  
"Somehow we made the whole world bright"  
  
"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
  
But still my heart is singing  
  
We were right"  
  
"If I never knew you  
  
If I never knew this love  
  
I would have no inkling of how precious life can be"  
  
"There's no moment I regret  
  
Since the moment that we met  
  
If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last..." Tsuzuki smiled, bending down and gently brushing the back of his fingers against the cheeks of a currently shocked and blushing Hisoka.  
  
"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright"  
  
"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
We'd turn the darkness into light"  
  
"And still my heart is singing  
  
We were right"  
  
"We were right "  
  
"And If I never knew you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through"  
  
"Empty as the sky"  
  
"Never knowing why"  
  
"Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you"  
  
Silence filled the room as both singers stopped, looking down to see their audiences reaction. Unfortunately the only reaction they got was Hisoka snaking his way deeper into the covers to hide his cheeks that were the most unearthly red one could imagine.  
  
"Hisoka-kun?"  
  
"Soka-chan??"  
  
"Mf fed mf fmine"  
  
"Eh??"  
  
'Mf fed mf fmine!"  
  
"Hisoka you're speaking funny-like now come out of the covers!"  
  
"Moe!"  
  
"Soka!" Tsuzuki pouted, grabbing the edge of the blankets and pulling them down before shoving his face millimeters away from his partners.  
  
"What were you saying??"  
  
"I-I I .I said I'm fine.." Hisoka bit his lip, turning his face away and looking down at the sheets, trying to ignore the unnaturally warm breath on his skin.  
  
~Why is it so warm, I've got a fever, he should be cold compared to me.~  
  
"Hisoka.I-"  
  
"Soup is ready!!!"  
  
Tenkuu grinned, skipping into the room with a tray full of bowls and sitting down in Tsuzuki's lap as Kouchin walked over to Suzaku and helped fluff up Hisoka's pillows.  
  
"I used ebi and yasai and sakana! *"  
  
"Sounds delicious! Let's eat! Itedekimasu!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
* Shrimp, vegetables, fish  
  



	6. Chapter 6: There you were

Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei or Jessica Simpson's "There you were"  
  
Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
  
Notes: ~Indicates thinking~  
  
A/N: Ok well this is a more serious chapter. I wanted to do at least one deep chapter. So I hope its ok. ^_^ Also Hisoka is probably really OOC in this..but I'm not sure since he does get kind emotional in Hana to Yume.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: There you were  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~And that one looks like a deformed Terazuma.~  
  
Hisoka sighed, mentally smacking himself for being so pathetic as to start finding figures in his cracked ceiling. Although he realized it was a very old habit from when he was younger and stuck looking at cracked walls for most of the day.  
  
He had been lying in bed for a while now, unable to sleep even after all of Tsuzuki's shikigami had left, after a surprisingly good meal made by Tenkuu. Yawning the boy turned his head, feeling the slick icepack fall off and hit the sheets next to his cheek. Tsuzuki had fallen asleep long ago; head drooped to one side and hands hanging near his legs next to a discarded magazine of fancy German chocolate advertisements.  
  
Hisoka smirked, thinking about how badly Tsuzuki's neck is going to hurt when he wakes up from sleeping in the old wooden chair.  
  
~Maybe I should wake him up and tell him to go home..~  
  
The boy blinked, wondering why he suddenly felt a wave of sickness pass through his body at the word home. He suddenly felt afraid, afraid of being left alone even if Tsuzuki lived only a few houses away.  
  
~Damnit~  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes tightly, suddenly disgusted at the wave of emotions that for once came from his own body.  
  
~Why the hell do I care so much? What's so damn different about this guy? It's not like I've never had someone stay by me when I was sick..I had..I had...~  
  
Hisoka shut his eyes tighter, trying desperately to recall even a small moment of feeling another persons comforting warmth next to him.  
  
~Well who needs it? It's not like it makes a big difference. Who needs someone to come stand by the bed when they're sick..who needs someone to..to wake them up every morning with a stupidly cheery smile and caramel scented clothes..w-who needs it..who.~  
  
Hisoka felt a choke come out from his throat, shutting his eyes even tighter as he tried to resist the stinging in his nose and eyes from the threat of tears.  
  
~I can't cry. I was taught not to cry. Crying is for women, and the weak. Father told me so, he told me that's why I'm so weak is because I used to cry. So why..Damnit..why am I so afraid, I don't get it. Why don't I want to be alone, I've always been alone so why the hell do I care now. What did you do Tsuzuki..I'm so afraid.what if you're not real..what if you're just another make believe person I created because I'm so alone.why..why..~  
  
"Ah!" Hisoka's eyes shot open, staring up at a pair of concerned amethysts and shivering from the touch of a warm hand on his cheek. "Ts- Tsuzuki.."  
  
It had taken a few minutes before the boy had realized Tsuzuki was sitting next to him in the bed, tracing his fingers over the tears and brushing them away with so much gentleness it was almost torture.  
  
"Shhhh please don't cry Hisoka..you're safe. You're alright. Your fever is almost gone too."  
  
Hisoka looked up, eyes glazed over with a layer of tears as he tried to scoot up in the covers.  
  
"T-Tsuzuki why? Why do you care so much? Ever since we met why do you care!? I just don't get it. Why..why..you just..you don't even care about my power..my past...how come you accept me..what makes me different to you..why would you stay next to me for so long and bring your protectors here to comfort me and.and ..why.w-why.."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, looking down and smiling sadly as he slowly scooted over and lifted Hisoka into his arms. Turning them around he sat back down, cradling the younger boy in his lap while covering them both back up with the blankets.  
  
"I thought I told you why, a long time ago Hisoka." Tsuzuki ran a hand up and into the boy's hair, massaging his neck lightly to try to relieve the stress Hisoka had conjured up from his deep thoughts. "It's because we're partners."  
  
Hisoka felt a small choke come out of his mouth again, head hanging down and eyes closing at the sudden onrush of tears from a different emotion this time.  
  
Disappointment.  
  
~Why..because we're partners? Is that all..he's only nice to me because we are licensed to work together..its only for work..?  
  
"And because we're friends."  
  
~Friends..~  
  
"And because we're brothers."  
  
~Brothers..? That's right..you're my father...my brother and sister..you're my family Tsuzuki..is that why? ~  
  
"And because I..I." Tsuzuki sighed, resting his face in Hisoka's hair while staring off into space.  
  
~you?~  
  
"I was counting down the minutes.  
  
I was wishing on a star.  
  
I was praying for a sign, and trying to beat the odds.  
  
I was dreaming of you long before I saw your face.  
  
And there you were, waiting for that day.  
  
Then you reached through the hurricane  
  
When you, baby you called my name.  
  
You broke through the storm.  
  
And you turned back the night.  
  
Baby you are the fire, burning the midnight sky  
  
And your love,  
  
Keeps taking me higher  
  
Just when all hope was gone  
  
Where the hero belongs.  
  
There you were."  
  
Hisoka blinked, leaning his head up to look at Tsuzuki, whose eyes were unfocussed and mind was starting to jumble with memories of the Kyoto incident. When Tsuzuki started singing again his voice was cracked, with pain or sorrow the green eyed boy couldn't tell.  
  
"There you were babe  
  
Standing in the middle of nowhere  
  
With your arms wide open  
  
And you, you gave me reason when there was no reason in my life.  
  
No reason in my life."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, leaning down and unconsciously nuzzling into the smaller boys hair.  
  
"I love you Hisoka."  
  
Suddenly a pair of purple eyes snapped open wide.  
  
~Oh Gods! I didn't just say that out loud did I!?!?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 7: Hand me down

Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei or Matchbox 20's "Hand me Down"  
  
Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
  
Notes: ~Indicates thinking~  
  
A/N: Alright I guess you can call this another slightly serious chap. Um letz see I'm gonna try a new style just to see what its like and if I like it more than the other. So if it sounds different that's why ^^; Other than that um.hope you like! And thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! It makes me want to write much more ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Hand Me Down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly a warm hand slid down the smooth skin of a young boy. The texture of the skin was moist and hot, slick to the touch and scorching to the senses.  
  
~Damnit..~  
  
A breath of air fell out of the mouth of a tall brunette man, the owner of the hand that was currently tracing a small gentle pattern on the skin of his partner.  
  
Hisoka had just looked at Tsuzuki after his unexpected ~and un- needed~ confession. Then after what seemed like hours, the boy had promptly passed out, broke into a fever again.  
  
"Oh Hisoka..I shouldn't have said that..damnit now you probably don't trust me anymore.." Tsuzuki groaned placing his head on Hisoka's and letting out a long breath to try and relax.  
  
~Now I just gotta get that fever out of ya..~  
  
Tsuzuki sat up, placing Hisoka down into the covers and gently moving over enough so he could see the boy's whole body.  
  
Slowly Tsuzuki ran a cold cloth over the boy's forehead, watching as the ice water fell down the boys face.  
  
~Gods he's beautiful..~  
  
Tsuzuki smirked inwardly, tracing the cloth over the closed eyes of his partner and then moving the iced fabric down to trace over his lips.  
  
~He's gonna kill me.. but hell it's not like I've never done something bad before. And I'd die happy..~ Tsuzuki smirked, running the darker side of his mind over his thoughts as he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against Hisoka's.  
  
"Someday they'll find your small town world on a big town avenue  
  
Gonna make you like the way they talk when they're talking to you  
  
Gonna make you break out of the shell cause they tell you to  
  
Gonna make you like the way they lie better than the truth  
  
They'll tell you everything you wanted someone else to say  
  
They're gonna break your heart, yeah  
  
From what I've seen  
  
You're just one more hand me down  
  
Cuz no one's tried to give you what you need  
  
So lay all your troubles down  
  
I am with you now  
  
Somebody ought to take you in  
  
Try to make you love again  
  
Try to make you like the way they feel  
  
When they're under your skin  
  
Never once did think they'd lie when they're holding you  
  
You wonder why they haven't called  
  
When they said they'd call you  
  
You start to wonder if you're ever gonna make it by  
  
You'll start to think you were born blind  
  
From what I've seen  
  
You're just one more hand me down  
  
Cuz no one's tried to give you what you need  
  
So lay all your troubles down  
  
I am with you now  
  
I'm here for the hard times  
  
The straight to your heart times  
  
Whenever it ain't easy  
  
You can stand up against me  
  
And maybe rely on me  
  
And cry on me, yeah  
  
Some day they'll open up your world  
  
Shake it down on a drawing board  
  
Do their best to change you  
  
They still can't erase you  
  
From what I've seen  
  
You're just a one more hand me down  
  
Cuz no one's tried to give you what you need  
  
So lay all your troubles down  
  
I am with you now  
  
Lay them down on me  
  
Oh yeah  
  
You're just one more hand me down  
  
And all those nights don't give you what you need  
  
So lay all your troubles down, on me.."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, moving away and looking over at the windows that where now only lit by the light of the half moon.  
  
"I'm sorry Hisoka..its becoming so hard to protect you when..I want you just as much as everyone else." A smirk lined Tsuzuki's lips as he shook his head, letting out an exasperated laugh and running a hand over his face. "Gods I'm pathetic.."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Eh!?" Tsuzuki blinked, hand moving down enough for his eyes to peer out between his fingers and toward the other voice.  
  
"You saying anyone that wants me is pathetic? Gee thanks, I only attract idiots, that's great."  
  
Purple eyes looked down, jumping slightly at the feel of skin against his other hand. Watching in surprise, Hisoka slowly moved Tsuzuki's left hand up and cupped it next to his cheek, much like a child snuggling against a stuff animal.  
  
"Oh but wait, you're the only idiot I know. Everyone else is just perverted."  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
"I seem to have a problem too, especially if I only attract idiots." Hisoka let out a little yawn, his eyes finally opening and staring off into the wall. "Because being the idiots that they are, they'll never figure out how much they're loved." Finally Hisoka turned his green gaze toward this partner, eyes lidded slightly from sleep and lack of energy.  
  
"And unfortunately, I must be attracted to idiots myself." A very small twitch came across Hisoka's lips, and only to the trained eye could one see it as a smile.  
  
Tsuzuki just stared down at his partner, trying to understand what ~and unfortunately, I must be attracted to idiots myself~ meant. (A/N: *sweatdrop* I think Tsuzuki is kinda proving Hisoka's point of him being an idiot if he has to think about it ^^;;; )  
  
Suddenly, as though a light had turned on and then dropped on Tsuzuki's head, the brunet smiled, a smile that seemed to stretch from one ear to the other. Hisoka just rolled his eyes, amazed that it took 3 minutes for him to figure it out.  
  
"Tsuzuki..I'm cold."  
  
"Well...you want me to warm you up?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't involve you cooking.."  
  
A pout.  
  
"Jeez just get in here baka."  
  
Tsuzuki grinned, scooting into the covers and nuzzling up to Hisoka, pressing his cool cheek against the boy's forehead. Before gently placing soft cool kisses across his partners temple.  
  
"Tsuzuki.."  
  
"Shhh lets just go to sleep, you'll feel better soon."  
  
"Aa..thank you..Tsuzuki.for everything."  
  
"It's my pleasure Soka-chan."  
  
A smirk  
  
"Baka."  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope that was ok for my first Yami No Matsuei fic. I plan to do a few more. Next one is probably for the holiday! And it might even be lemony .;;;; *makes cheesy yaoi-fan girl grin and tip-toes out of room* Thank you! 


End file.
